


如何处置你的猫

by hailailiang



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailailiang/pseuds/hailailiang
Summary: 当符文宗师拥有一只骑士猫猫未成年儿童勿看
Relationships: Rune Master/Knight Emperor, Rune Slayer/Lord Knight
Kudos: 1





	如何处置你的猫

本篇不推荐未成年人观看，太久没肉吃：）作者已经变态了。纯属怨念下的产物，毫无底线。  
各种玩法各种黑暗，雷慎入。符文的话很骚，是个老变态。骑士sama精神半沦陷状态。情感方面当然是双向

时间线在搜查队到达艾利阿诺德，已经突破伊莲娜圣地，但小骑士被突然窜出的某人先一步弄到了帕尼米尔：）

（ps：自艾丽阿诺德开始，我已经做了很久的云玩家，写得不对的地方请在评论指出。QAQ我想补一下之后的设定。）

符文宗师觉得自己不是个好饲主，他的小宠物肚子总是瘪瘪的，明明不久前刚进食过，现在却又饿得肚子咕咕叫，竟是一点体力也没有了。他非常纳闷的从被褥上爬起来，抓了长裤随意往身上一套。脸上仍带着深深的餍足。长发散在身后，遮住了一片狰狞的伤痕，富有爆发力的肌肉随着他的动作而拉伸，男性赤裸的身体散发着浓郁的荷尔蒙气息。

宠物小声喘息着，默默的享受难得的休憩。符文把被子盖到他的身上，看着人类疲倦的样子，忍不住勾起嘴角，还用力的蓐了一把宠物头顶那双轻轻颤抖的耳朵。

牛奶倒入碗里的声音诱得缩在被窝里的小猫抑制不住地摇晃起耳朵，他想到了香喷喷的奶液流进喉咙里，温热的牛奶里还浸泡着松软的小饼干，他可以并着牛奶一同吞咽下去。

盛着食物的碗被放在眼前，骑士从被窝里探出身子，像一只真正的猫一样舔舐着：他太需要能量了，饥饿与劳累将让他无力逃跑。  
而他的饲主扯开了他身上的遮挡物。伸出手抚摸着他一丝不挂的身体，从脊椎一直摸索到股间。骑士已经习惯了这包含猥亵意味的抚摸，他面不改色的继续进食。

反抗总是会招致不幸的后果，他头上的双耳和身后操控自如的尾巴也是强烈抵抗下的产物，顶着违抗命令被咒术营造出的挖肉剔骨的痛楚，他艰难的向门口爬去，但耗尽精力后也抵不过对方的一个强制性的命令：“回来。”  
他被毫不留情的切开他腹部，符文从密封的玻璃罐里取出了一团异性的器官填了进去。即使骑士在麻醉剂作用下感受不到疼痛，可眼睁睁的看着自己的身体变得血肉模糊绝对不会是正常人能忍受的。

况且他们之间还签订了不平等的魔法契约......在这样的情况下贸然行动只是徒增自己的痛苦罢了。

符文的手逐渐摸到了他的臀部，大片的青紫的指痕和微妙的红痕构成了一副怪诞的样子。骑士被使用过度的后穴还没能完全合拢，虚合的一圈红肿之中，不时涌现一抹乳白。

手的所在地愈发危险，一条尾巴悄无声息地垂了下来，遮在了双腿间不属于男性的器官前。手术结束后，在好一段时间里骑士的下半身一直被狰狞的缝合痕迹占据，两周前才拆线敷上完全恢复药水变成现在的样子。

变成现在光洁的如同先天器官的样子。

符文的手拨开了尾巴，双指并拢深深没入柔韧的肉穴里。低头进食的宠物猛的颤了一下，随后又状似无恙的继续舔舐，可被紧收肉穴裹着的手指却能清晰感受到这个小动物的镇静不过是伪装。

快速的抽插数十下后，推出的手指上沾满了晶莹的粘液，双腿间的肉缝正不甘寂寞的吐着水。符文宗师轻轻的吹了一口气，受凉的器官便瑟缩地吐出了更多汁液。

骑士的身体已经完全熟透了，耳根泛着诱人的红色。他小心翼翼扭头想要观察情况，带着羞涩和迟疑的面容却被符文捉了个正着。

他敏锐地听见了衣物落下的摩擦声音，这让他难以抑制的轻微颤抖，说不出是畏惧还是别的什么。温热的异物在入口边试探，硕大的头部正浅浅的没入其中。

“符文......”他用微颤的声音哀求身后的人：“这样下去我真的会死的。”

“为什么这么说？”身后的人借着肉穴黏稠的湿意向前推进，嘴上关切的问到。

“我是人类，没有魔族那样的体力......”熟悉的形状闯进身体里，骑士连声音都开始颤抖：“我已经十个小时没有休息了……我真的受不了！我真的会死的！”

符文置若罔闻，他正在享受对方美好的肉体，对于骑士这种一边嘴上叫着受不了，身体一边巴巴的绞紧自己时候的胡言乱语他向来是不管的。但是现在他心情正好，于是他好心的提示到：“你可不要告诉我，你认为从我们第一次开始做爱做了不到三个小时你就睡过去，直到现在将近半天的时长后你还有力气跟我抱怨，纯属你正在习惯被我肏的缘故。”

这一句话的信息量有点大，骑士难以遮掩面上的惊惧，泛着微红的眼角勾得符文喉头一紧，忍不住压低身子去咬骑士一抖一抖的猫耳朵。“对，你正在由人类转变成魔物，变成你憎恶敌视恨不得杀之后快的魔族的仆吏。”

“使魔的用途太多了，可以为主人打杂战斗甚至是顶替死亡。不过那样对你就太浪费了，我的理想是把你变成更加美妙的种类。所以你转变的方向完全和战斗类型的使魔完全不沾边.....”

骑士在意识模糊中想到了自己的猫耳与尾巴，体内被碾过的地方都叫嚣着，极端的舒适。符文察觉到有一根尾巴卷上了自己的腰身，话忍不住更多了：“我早就想说了，你这性格可真像猫，先前还黏人撒娇，后一秒就往人脸上糊一爪子。我被你害得好惨啊，重伤之后回到帕尼米尔，差点死在魔物嘴里......你不如做一只真正的猫吧！那种只会翘着尾巴求欢，一年四季都在发情的宠物猫。被肏得喵喵叫，还在可怜兮兮馋我的精液。作为一个好主人，我能怎么办呢？当然是把你喂得饱饱的。偶尔我不在家，我可怜的小猫哀叫着，自己找了仿制品填进肚子里去。在我回来的时候爬到我的大腿上，浪荡的求我狠狠肏你......”符文越说越起劲，仿佛骑士真的成了自己口述的样子，他撞击的力道也越来越大。骑士像被紧扼脖颈的天鹅，声音越发微弱了，浑浑噩噩地听着对方的荤话，连叫这个无耻之徒闭嘴的力气也没有，他的脑海里盘旋着过剩的快感，一会是对符文话语成为现实的恐惧，一会是整个思绪沉进欲海里，半点反驳的声音也发不出来。

导致骑士半死不活的罪魁祸首正在纵情享受，符文在制作塞进骑士身体里的活体器官时，刻意缩小了比例，他怀着恶意给予了外来器官极好的延展性和反弹性，并缩短了穴口到达子宫的距离，其结果就是：魔族过长的阴茎总是顺利的长驱直入，子宫受到强烈刺激，连带着内壁一起绞紧。至于骑士会被这份快乐折磨到失去意识这件事，就不在他的考虑范围内了。

符文是真的开心，他在带着满腔爱意拥抱恋人的同时，也在鞭笞对方的背叛。他的爱与恨全扭曲成一团，压在了对方身上。他非常中意骑士的身体，骑士再怎么冰冷无情体内也都是暖和的，他仿佛时刻置身在对方的怀抱里。强暴带来的身心上的双重满足令他食髓知味，每次做爱几乎都是卡着骑士身体的极限才肯罢休。

当骑士再次醒过来时，房间里已经没有了符文的踪影。他躺在唯一的床铺上：铺在地板上的毛毯和被褥。两个肉穴里填满了对方的精液，又黏又稠。骑士没有坐起来的打算，他腰部以下的部位全叫嚣着酸痛，胸口和乳尖被啃得一片狼藉，肿胀的乳房昭示着不详。

骑士知道自己快要产乳了，像怀孕的女性一样坐在床上，哀求着丈夫把他的奶水吸干。“然后我就可以一边享用你的乳汁，一边操着你的身子，来说说你想要前面还是后面？或者两个小穴都想被干得流水。到时候我们还会接吻，这样你就可以尝尝你自己的味道……”这都是刚才驰骋在他身上的魔族告诉他的。

不止是产乳，如今这副身躯甚至可以为对方孕育后代。外来的子宫如今在骑士的体内适应良好，俨然真正的成为了他身体的一部分。魔族的情事向来是激烈的，硕长的阴茎长驱直入，前端狠狠的撞开了紧闭的宫口，长达数小时的激烈冲击后，把自己的后代全部交待在骑士的子宫里。

似乎是为了达到让他怀孕的目的，对方总是喜欢让精液留在骑士的身体里久一些。骑士已经不再自己动手把那些恼人的精液弄出来，如果不能从这个地方逃出去，被操到怀孕根本就是时间问题……甚至是他现在已经怀有了对方的子嗣。

对的，逃出去。骑士自始至终都没有想过要杀死对方，作为一段感情中的背叛者，他现在的处境算得上是咎由自取。他曾经以为符文会是与自己终老老的伴侣……在魔族对拜德的战争中发现男人是魔族并当成间谍亲自把他重创并驱逐之前。

骑士头顶的猫耳垂了下来，他无法再一次对前情人痛下杀手，可他必须离开这里，还有更重要的事情等着他去做。骑士望着出口所在的，完全由铁栏构成的壁垒。原本是在思考着脱离的方法，但思绪总是不受控制的飘向另一边：魔族有时会把他从内部捆在栏杆上，然后站在外面狠狠的肏着他，骑士总是被肏到失声痛哭，双腿发软想要倒下，可被绑在栏杆上的他怎么会得到解脱？只能被动的站着接受敌人的欺凌，体液混在一起从腿根滑下。

想到这里，骑士有些意动。他被困在这里的时日里没少被灌些奇奇怪怪的药，整个身体时常处于异样的状态，符文也在刻意用情事调教他的身体：“你会变成一个淫荡的妻子，把廉耻都给我抛到脑后去吧……到那个时候，你就挺着肚子往我怀里钻，成为一个没有肉棒就活不下去的小荡妇，怀着孕也要丈夫捣进身子里杵个几百下才肯罢休。”

符文的话语正在成为事实，现在的他已经无法从男性正常的途径中解脱了，单靠撸动阴茎根本无法高潮，必须的要用后面的地方才能射出来。

“你今天醒的可真早。”骑士听见前男友惊叹的声音响起，他扭头看向声音的发源地，不知何时出现在门外的魔族，怀抱着一个箱子走了进来，符文把箱子撂在一旁向他走来，骑士却忍不住频频把视线投到那个方向去，按照往日的规律，会出现在这间牢房里的东西不出意外最终都是用来折磨他的玩具。

“嘿，别看那边了。”符文笑盈盈的对着他，就好像他们之间从未有过龌龊，只是腿间那根大咧咧的戳在骑士面颊上的阴茎和身后铁栏在灯光下投出的影子，揭露了双方不过是囚徒和狱卒的事实。

“像往常一样做个选择吧，你可怜的丈夫整天忙着照料淫乱的小妻子，自己都没能好好舒缓舒缓。你是要用嘴巴帮他弄出来，还是再用你的小穴服务他？”语调中掺着满满的恶意与讥讽，睁着眼睛说瞎话魔族用视线刮着骑士的脸面，无论对方做出怎样的选择他都不会吃亏，骑士不给出答复或者是选择后者的话，还含着精液的小穴今晚怕是要在男人的鞭笞下再也合不上。骑士在二者之间摇摆不定，最后屈服在后穴的肿痛上。

在他犹犹豫豫的时候，符文的性器已经在擦着他的面颊舒缓，骑士艰难的把魔族粗壮的阴茎对准嘴部时，涨红了脸上带着暧昧的水迹。

“等一会。”符文宗师却按住了他，男人示意骑士给他空个位置，随后自己也躺了下去，他躺在了骑士的身下，健硕的身体成了新的床铺供对方栖息。头部正对着男人阴茎的骑士感到非常不妙，他的下身毫无遮拦的暴露在符文的面前，甚至可以感受到对方吐息扑在自己的身上。

但他别无选择，只得老老实实低头含住男人翘起的阴茎。龟头被裹在湿热的口腔里，这个恶魔长吁一口，他又将骑士的底线踩了下去，终有一日他将完全的把面前的人变成只属于他的性奴，怎样过分的要求都不会拒绝，只会在他身下讨饶的惹人怜爱的小妻子，

于是他强制命令到：“再往里一点，我平时是怎么给你咬的？要到喉咙才算数。”  
在上方的骑士一下子绷紧了身体，俘虏后被强行签下的主仆契约生效，原本古代魔法师用于支配使魔的咒语如今辗转落在了自己人身上，被精通咒术的魔族施法者玩出了各种花样。

在魔法效力的作用下，他不由自主的向下含去。魔族的阴茎粗大得可怕，骑士好不容易把它送到喉头时，窒息带来的生理性泪水就已经不受控制的落下。满腔浓郁的麝香味让他反胃到要吐出来，可是贪婪的魔族仍在向里面进犯。他已经开始后悔了，用嘴让这个恶魔射出来似乎并不比生生挨肏一晚上轻松。

湿热温润的口腔把符文弄得头皮发麻，从根部传上大脑的快感是那么的鲜明，技巧生疏的骑士偶尔还会用牙齿磕到他的阴茎上，但这并不妨碍他硬得像块铁一样，骑士的身体对他来说就是这么的极具诱惑力。他发现骑士在刻意吮吸顶端的马眼，想要让他迅速缴械的意图非常明显。

对此，符文只从喉咙里闷出一声低笑，开始了自己的动作。

骑士的尾巴炸开了，他真的像一只受惊的猫一样弓起背：虽然很快就被符文抓住臀部强压了下来。湿热的舌头划过缝隙，对方竟然一点也不介意残余在内部咸腥的体液，舔舐的姿态宛如在品味珍馐，符文一会又转移战地，他热衷于用舌头抚平骑士体内的每一丝褶皱。

一种不同于被阴茎插入的感觉在下体腾升，骑士在符文无声的逼迫下，老老实实的把对方的阴茎往喉咙深处送去，他几乎是在用自己的黏膜招待着入侵者，身后传来了符文难掩兴奋的叫声。

“做得很好！嘶......我可爱的小猫。”爽到抽气的符文毫不吝啬自己的赞美，顿时化身不堪入耳词汇的素材库。骑士难以忍受，只得用自己的办法努力让他闭嘴。他的面上爬满了红色，勤勤恳恳的吮吸，辅以舔弄。

浓稠腥咸的精液冲进口腔里时，骑士根本来不及躲避，他慌忙抬头，仍被汹涌的液体呛得不轻，魔族的射精漫长而量大，许多液体遗落在外，在符文示意下，骑士忍受着浓郁的麝香，把口里的液体咽下去，就当是在喝过期的牛奶，他安慰自己。然后他转过身，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着对方。

“小领主......”符文宗师被放在心上的人这么挑拨得心脏一阵乱跳。旋即开心的抱着他不放，黏黏糊糊的叫出了曾经的昵称，此时的他更像那个过去的大男孩……那个过去的，消失在骑士统领记忆中的男孩。

骑士统领安静的瞌上眼。

似乎是魔族的精液催动情潮，之后他又主动的趴在男人身下翘起了臀部，连尾巴都高高卷起，淫乱的把自己贴到符文的阴茎上去。送上门来的美味符文自然不会举拒收，伸手分开了他的双腿。龟头在两张小嘴之间滑动，最后在前穴处停下，温顺的贝蚌微微开启，显然已经做好了收容的准备。

就在骑士以为符文会侵入到子宫里去的时候，后穴被骤然撑开，骑士猝不及防的叫了出来，在最后的关头符文竟然放过了正在溢出体液的前穴，一下子闯进了毫无防备的后方。

“生活总要有点惊喜不是吗？”他听见魔族恶劣的低笑。符文总是非常努力，每一次深入囊袋都能撞上另一个穴口上，同时不忘把玩对方翘起的根茎，骑士无力的把头埋进被褥里，身体似乎分成了上下两个部分，三处要害同时被狠狠折磨对他来说还是太刺激了。他伴随着猛烈的撞击，胡乱的低叫，符文甚至在一片混乱中听到了几声细小的猫叫。

骑士双腿在结束之后彻底的合不上了，被捣成泡沫的精液夹在中间。看着疲惫昏睡的爱人，符文未泯的良心这才微微抽痛了起来，他神清气爽的抱起骑士，把他带到房间外面去清理身体。

地牢内的艾尔之力流失的有点严重，魔界的气息悄无声息的流入，连空气都有些污浊。符文皱起了眉，为了不让骑士在彻底转化为魔族之前就暴露在魔界的气息下，他废了好一番功夫才做出了这充满艾尔之力的结界。专精符文魔术的魔法师准备待会去好好修理一番。

走出房间外时抱在怀里的骑士微微动弹了下，符文亲了亲他的额头，猝不及防的对上了一双清醒的双眼。

“你”

符文一愣，本能的感到不妙。可他过分自信于自己的魔法和契约，这才被等待已久的骑士击中要害：艾尔之力直直冲进了他的身体里，和魔气大打出手，把一切搅得一团糟。两眼发黑的他看着明亮的天蓝色裹挟着骑士的身躯，总算是明白了结界内消失的艾尔之力都去了哪里。

纯净的艾尔之力对于魔族可不友好，搜查队里魔族女王露与神官艾因的针锋相对不是无道理的。符文就像是被流水冲击得短路的纳斯德一样倒了下去：这一下子可不轻，他或许要好几天才能苏醒了。

直至昏迷，他仍不敢相信骑士竟然能够直接将大量的艾尔之力储蓄在身体里并在需要时像开闸一样倾泻。艾尔之力在未被魔法师转化为魔力之前根本无法吸收，二者的关系就好比原矿石与提炼出的稀有金属：在前者成为后者之前是绝对无法投入使用的。

人形的魔族应声倒地，骑士也为这突然袭击付出了代价：攻击主人的使魔痛得匍匐在地，好一会才咬牙攀着墙站起来。

绯红色的眼底流转着蓝色的光辉，这是他最后的底牌，上一次的逃跑中也没有掀开过。是发生在符文离开他身边之后的事情了。骑士曾经憎恨过流淌在姐姐和自己身上的血脉，领导者和艾尔神女候补的身份象征着离别，但此刻他必须得感谢这份血脉觉醒后，给他在非人道的折磨下重新站起来的力量，身体上的淤青与酸痛在艾尔之力的帮助下迅速褪去。

自第一次逃离失败后，他默默积蓄力量已经很久了，直到今天才有了绝对的把握。骑士回看囚禁自己的牢笼，牢笼内壁上大量的咒文抑制了能量的波动，他能从符文的眼皮下一点一点的偷走艾尔之力却没法在牢笼里使用。储蓄压制艾尔之力消耗的体力不小，他的饥饿无法掩饰，所幸符文似有所感但并未细想。

骑士顺着蜿蜒的阶梯回到了地面上，漆黑的地下室入口被他撇在身后，感谢前男友的自信，让他在走出牢笼后事情变得如此轻松。骑士在房子里找了符文几件相对保守的衣服套在身上，最后他拉开大门。

不再受约束的艾尔之力在体内流转，他仿佛一下子去掉了厚重的枷锁。魔界没有白天黑夜，猩红色调的天空压抑得叫人窒息，摆在骑士面前的道路是在太长了。

骑士统领并不是漫无目的的在走，在被囚禁的时候他就已经算计好了行程：现在的他绝不能和符文正面对抗，路途上的交战也要尽可能的减少。搜查队的伙伴们一定已经身处魔界，他必须以最快的速度与他们汇合。至于如何找到他们，只要留心“强得可怕的异乡人”和“回归的钢铁女王”之类的信息就可以了。

他一路走来并没有遇见任何魔族或是魔物，这大概就是露曾经提到过魔族的“领域性”，部分魔族可以占据领地，可以支配甚至是肆意残杀领地内所有低于自己生物的权利。

长途跋涉两天后，怀抱着可食用的魔界果实的骑士感受到体内的契约突然疯狂运作起来，他匆忙的运用起艾尔之力死死压制。一丝的痕迹也没有泄漏出去，纯净的艾尔之力此刻汹涌澎湃，抵消掉了契约带来的痛苦。遥远的身后传来非人响彻天地的愤怒咆哮，骑士知道符文已经醒了，连忙隐匿气息进入暗步状态。

庞大的精神力横扫过这片区域，延伸至远方。骑士藏匿在阴影中一动不动，又过了半个小时，他感受到一阵细微的波动，最后隐藏在这里的监视也消失了，这才收起了防备。

如果自身的强大源于不断的冒险和挑战，那么符文宗师的力量又源自哪里？骑士想起符文身上狰狞的伤疤，魔界对待叛徒绝不会心慈手软。被艾里奥斯和帕尼米尔同时排斥，符文要付出怎样的代价才能成为现在的样子。

分离的日子里，他们都成长了，都被各式各样的因素压迫着做出了改变。骑士回想起再次见到对方时的情景：通过伊莲娜古圣地的试炼后，他回到德布利安的研究所最底层为魔界之行做最后的准备。伊芙和艾迪因为彻底解析在古圣地的所获而忙碌，其他人则各有事情要忙。骑士原打算用纳斯德留影机收集到足够的资料就离开，却受到了不明的伏击。

骑士和伏击者正面对上，一阵刀光剑影后，圆环台阶被剑气与烈焰摧残得支离破碎，他们踏在残余的甲板上厮杀，骑士统领已经踩在了钢板边沿，索性放弃了自己的立足点，跳劈抢夺对方脚下偌大的钢板。伏击者左手爆发出火球冲向空中的骑士，而骑士在空中灵巧的转身，数个火球擦着披风的边角掠过，鲜红色的披风仿若天使张开的羽翼，随之落下的是力道惊人的重劈。伏击者险险避开，面具却被切断风之剑斩落，露出来一张令骑士难以忘怀的面庞。

然后就没有然后了，在战场上分心或犹豫都是致命的。而他连犯两个大忌，最后落得如此凄惨的下场，也是怨不得人的。

又过了三四天，在骑士快被水果逼疯的时候。视野里终于出现了一只魔兽，那嘴里满是利齿的畜生瞪着猩红的双眼，把骑士归为了食物。这是件好事，骑士站在魔兽的尸体边想。这意味着他走出了符文的领地范围，他有些后悔自己为什么没有多跟露问问魔界，问问帕尼米尔的情况，哪怕对方总是声明帕尼米尔地域太过广大，自己身为钢铁女王也只知道领地内的部分。

异样的低吼声在身后响起，骑士手里还抓着末日誓言的虚影，一只一人高的魔兽不知道什么时候摸到了他的身后。萦绕着大量魔气的双角，扭曲狰狞的头部，脊椎直到尾尖上全是高高竖起的尖刺，若不是体积差距大，无鳞无双翼，被认错为魔龙的几率并不小。

骑士转身面对着这头健硕的魔兽，不，理应称之为魔物，交锋的过程中，它展现出来的力量与智慧可不是魔兽能拥有的，一刀斩断魔兽腰身的末日誓言砍在它身上却只发出了金属碰撞的声响。刚恢复四成的骑士完全招架不住，层出不穷的魔法攻击和尖利的爪牙，魔物把骑士逼得连连退却。骑士一边狼狈闪躲着，一边惊于这陌生而扭曲的魔物的强大。

骑士想要找准时机逃走，魔物却被激出了凶性。带着倒刺的尾巴狠狠抽向了他。架起格挡的骑士被击飞了出去，手里长剑的虚影顷刻破碎。他摔在不远的地面上，被追上来的魔物踩在脚下。

骑士倒在地上的那一刻，仿佛看到了落下的大门，拜德在大火中燃烧着，搜查队的同伴在门后悲鸣，而16岁的自己身边只围绕着格雷特与暗精灵......魔物布满獠牙的巨口对着他张开，噩梦再一次重演了。

“姐姐......救救我.......谁来....”

骑士统领没有想到，成年的自己仍会畏惧死亡。

衣料撕裂的声音如此的刺耳，预想中的疼痛却没有到来。骑士统领睁开双眼，入目的是魔物胯下不知何时探出的两根巨物，头部溢出的粘液打落在自己赤裸下身的私密处，骑士的大脑霎那间一片空白，伴随着魔物粗重的喘息，他开始本能的颤栗，面色瞬间变得惨白，骑士拖着疼痛的身体想要逃离，却被魔物一只爪子压在了身上牢牢的拘束。

“不....这不可能........”直起身子比骑士还要高大的魔物粗鲁的用两根阴茎摩擦着穴口。在重重的碾压下，前穴率先泌出了透明的体液，阴茎也不争气的翘了起来，骑士快要被自己逼疯了。

他挣扎着，弓起身子却只能眼睁睁的看着魔物的龟头缓缓没入自己的身体。他被野兽当成雌性侵犯了，骑士的心脏坠入冰窟，比置身冰结的水之神殿还要寒冷。魔物的第二根阴茎也对准了他的后穴，缓缓地送进了头部。

憎恨爬上了骑士的面庞，决绝的蔚蓝色自眼底高涨。体内最后的力量汹涌着，翻滚着，叫嚣着将面前的魔物连同自身一起化为灰烬。

魔物咧开嘴，收回了压制着骑士的利爪，骑士如同被按下了静止符，力量一下退了干净。他难以置信的望着魔物，体内的主仆契约正在作用。

“这几天你过得相当有意思不是么？”魔物终于说话了，熟悉的声音从那粗壮的喉咙里传出。“冒险旅途中的救世主被偷袭的魔物打倒了，那可恨的牲口强暴了他然后把人捋回了巢穴之中，从此沦为了魔物的苗床，没日没夜的替它诞下子嗣……你觉得我为你安排的未来怎么样？”魔物的竖瞳紧锁在骑士身体上，骑士的震惊与恐惧令他内心的怒火平熄了不少。

“怎么会......”骑士极速思考着，在艾尔之力裹挟着全身的情况下，对方究竟是怎么找到自己的。主仆契约也被暂时斩断了，他究竟为什么能找到我？！骑士猛地看向不远处的魔兽尸体，新鲜的血液的气息溢散在空气中。

“对，就是你想的那样。”魔物咧开丑陋的巨嘴：“还记得我发出的咆哮吗？你一定听到了，吃了文化的亏还真是遗憾啊骑士大人……我命令外面的“牧犬”送一批食物来，“牧犬”自然不敢踏入我的领地，便用气息将魔物驱赶进来。它们送来的食物分散入了我的领域中，这个品种的魔兽，算再饥饿也不会同类相食，饥饿的魔兽将成为我的眼睛，它们像蚂蚁一样多。你总不可能一直隐藏得完美无瑕。只要你仍在前进，总会有遭遇战斗的时刻，”

“想要走出我的领域，这么慢吞吞的爬可不行。“魔物湿滑的舌头扫过骑士的脸颊。“让我想想，这种速度的话，你得再走上半个月才行吧？”

躺在地上的人紧闭上了眼睛，事已至此再怎么懊悔也没有用。但对将要遭受的苦难，他仍是畏惧，同发色相似的猫耳朵一并折下，而他的主人仍是毫不怜惜的下达了命令。

“把腿再打开点，自己拨开穴口。”

躺在地上的人依照命令，摆出了再廉价的娼妓也不会轻易做出的姿态，骑士的身体被两根粗大的阴茎占满，连小腹都被顶了一大片。

骑士的身体为侵犯带来的偌大痛苦而剧烈震荡，尾巴上的毛全部炸开。他抓着大腿，指甲深深的陷入皮肉里，他痛到说不出话，仅有悲鸣从紧咬的牙关中溢出。他难过的抽泣，像这个样子的交合远比摔在地上要痛苦得多。

“我还是第一次用原形和你做爱呢，被魔物奸污的感觉如何？”符文大力的抽插着。使魔自身分泌的润滑液对魔族原型粗大的阴茎来说不过是杯水车薪，魔族也被绞得不好受，但比起对快感的追求，它现在更乐意以骑士的绝望和哀求作为粮食。

它的宠物猫根本没听见它的话，符文用爪子的尖头夹着骑士的耳朵，柔软的猫耳在微微跳动，符文又重复了一遍问题，仍然得不到回复。于是他发动了作为主人的特权。骑士回复的声音微弱而细小：“好痛苦...真的好痛。”

他连头顶的一对耳朵都折了下来，战场上受到怎样的重创都不曾落泪的骑士此时被疼痛逼得抽泣。魔族衡量了一番，最终败给了爱人的眼泪。符文调整了一下自己的大小，会些旁门左道的技巧就是好。骑士从抽噎中缓过来，渐渐在交合中找到了快感，他开始了解自己为何会被改造了：都是为了迎合面前拥有两副器官的混蛋。

“我原先骗了你。”符文狠狠地说道：“之前我根本就没有让你怀孕的打算，交给你的都是没有生命的种子，让你含着东西也只是个人喜好而已。”他抚摸骑士微颤的猫耳：“现在我改主意了，你就应该怀着我的种，乖乖待在巢里等我回来。”

他们果真没有回到原来那栋与魔界格格不入的小庄园中，骑士被带回了魔族的巢穴：字面意思上的巢穴，在一个深邃的洞穴中。符文抽干了骑士体内残余的力量，用铁链把人拘束在了极小的一块空间里，连原本的被褥都被干枯的植物所取代。羞辱的意味极重。他决定未来很长一段时间都居住在这里，就当作是对骑士的惩罚，符文兴致勃勃的用原型肏干着自己的伴侣，在这样的环境下像野兽一样的交合别用一番风味，除了解决生理问题，在很长的一段时间里他们一直在疯狂的做爱。

骑士像是一块安静的石头，除了呻吟极少有其他话语，连符文都有些看不透他在想什么。符文在对方的锁骨上烙了一个牙印，转头又去吮吸他分泌的乳汁。符文并不在乎他想什么。反正他不会再有逃跑的机会就是了，比起他们分离的无数个日夜，现在对方乖巧待在自己身边的日子再幸福不过了。符文早就不奢望得到谅解了，同样他也不会原谅骑士所做过的事情，魔族的寿命相当漫长，他会把自己的灵魂与生命分给骑士，他们将会一直纠缠着，直到在无尽的时光中湮灭。

骑士统领的思绪常常处于一种空白的状态，他刻意放空了自己的思维。不这么做的话他一定会很快在无止境的欢爱中失去自我。但同时他也在思考，在等待。依偎着自己的身影，腹中悄无声息萌发的生命，他在思考如何面对这一切，在他明知道放过对方自己会没有好下场却没有趁着他昏迷杀死他时，骑士就已经做出了选择。他在等待事情的转机，骑士知道自己不会永远被困在这里的，他的伙伴和亲人决不会放弃他。

符文的抚摸越发放浪，骑士从中得到了讯号，他顺从的躺下打开双腿。尾巴甩到了丈夫的腰身上，双眼迷离的接受对方的操弄。魔物形态的伴侣带来的刺激相当的大，骑士被捣弄得受不住，身体只得分泌出更多的液体来缓解摩擦中的阻力，不提丰沛的前穴，总是紧巴巴的后穴也被头部带着弧度的阴茎刮擦得很舒服，每一下都能精准的照顾到前列腺。

他被摆弄成各种样子，承受着对方旺盛的性欲。前端早就交不出什么了，高潮时只有腿间的两个地方还在发挥着作用。又一次结束之后，骑士迷迷糊糊的环上了符文的脖子，呢喃着想要对他说些什么，刚吐出一个音节就疲惫的昏了过去。符文躺在身边，紧紧怀抱着心爱的伴侣。他轻轻的依偎着骑士，把自己的头深深的埋进了骑士赤裸的胸膛。

洞穴外的景色一如既往，魔界的天空是永恒不变的猩红色，把失去弟弟的女人映照得如同深渊中的恶鬼。红发的大剑使观察了四周的景象，目光精准无比的锁定了这块区域里唯二的居住者所在的方向.......

角色心理+未来发展小剧场：  
1.符文（暴怒）：你以前因为我是魔族下死手打我，现在自己却和另外两个魔族（露希尔）鬼混！！！！你这个骗子！  
骑士：（解释过了原因但仍觉得自己像个渣男理亏而说不出话）

2.符.看.开.了.文：你说你爱我？不，你不爱我，你那么理智一个人被这么对待肯定恨不得想要我的命。  
骑士：（语言匮乏，无力解释）

3.符文宗师和艾尔搜查队，骑士统领两个都不会放弃。

4.艾尔烧杀抢劫（划掉）搜查队全员对符文宗师发起pk。

5.赛格特家长的悲哀：两个人出去变成了三个人回来。我该怎么办？

6.最后还不是重新入队了？符文宗师：艾尔搜查队真香。


End file.
